1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knockdown table/chair assembly which is easily portable for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the existing portable knockdown table/chair assembly, the table face is composed of two table boards connected to the chairs by complicated linkage mechanism. It is difficult to fold or unfold the table face. Moreover, the table face has quite small area and is fixedly coupled with the chairs and the height of the table face cannot be adjusted to keep the table face horizontal when used outdoors. Also, it is inconvenient for a user to take a seat or leave the seat.